


Thanks Gabriel

by deanitsangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Beads, Bondage, Dildos, Dom/sub, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Castiel, Teasing, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanitsangels/pseuds/deanitsangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel feels compelled to help his baby bro out and get him the man of Castiel's dreams, and to get laid of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Lets just say the rope/ribbon is angel proof or some shit Idk I didn't think the story through very well

Dean had sat in his desk chair for three hours now, trying to decipher the jumbled mess of case notes Sam had given him. Over the course of these three hours Dean's resolve had been slipping, his head rested now in his hands, ever frequent yawns bubbling through him, and the slow starting of a headache threatening to make itself more known. Just as he was about to slip into a light sleep the sound of his bed creaking alerted him. The hunter whipped around fast, gun in hand, knowing that it couldn't have been Sam because his brother had left ten minutes ago to do some food shopping. In the back of his mind he knew it must have been Cas because he gave the angel a key to the bunker a while back and nothing could come in without a key. The gun came to rest on a familiar figure in a not so familiar get-up.

"Cas?" Indeed Castiel was the one who had made claim to his bed but in a much more erotic nature Dean couldn't believe. Castiel, all powerful angel of the lord, lay on Dean's bed, naked, bound and gagged with a look of formidable fear in his eyes. Right off the bat dean knew something was wrong, knew that this wasn't Cas' idea at all. Lowering his gun and placing it on the table Dean swiftly went to aid his angelic friend. "Cas, buddy, what happened?" he asked. Castiel looked away from Dean, embarrassed and then spread his legs, as they were pulled together to hide his nakedness. What was reveled to Dean was Castiel's erect member wrapped up nice in a red ribbon, bow toping it all off. A note seemed to be safety pinned to a strip of the many that enveloped the angel's shaft. The tawny haired man swiftly seized the note.

_Hey there Dean-o, figured I could drop you off a little present._

_I got him all warmed up for you. No need to thank me._

_Enjoy your evening Winchester._

_-Gabriel_

"Winged dick." Dean mumbled to himself. "Alright Cas, I'm coming." By this time Castiel had started to make whimpering noises, obviously waning to get out of his predicament. The hunter walked around to the other side of the bed where Castiel's head was, planning on letting him speak after god knows how long. Pulling out the gag which turned out to be a three inched dildo and not a traditional ball gag as to what Dean formally thought.

"Thank you Dean. Gabriel he-"A fluttering of wings informed both of the boys that a new arrival was making an entrance. To no one's surprise it was Gabriel himself.

"Say his name and he shall appear! Hi-ya Dean! Miss me Cassie?" The smirk on the tricksters face matched his exuberant voice.

"Brother please don't do this."

"Hush now Cassie, the big brothers are talking." With a flick of his wrist Gabriel had manifested a rather large dildo, "Just something to keep you busy." The fake appendage began to move back and forth in-between the blue eyed angel's lips, leaving him silenced again except for the light gagging sounds that filled the room.

Dean bristled, anger now flowing into his veins, "Listen you pompous ass-"Gabriel's arm slug itself over dean shoulder and he was being dragged slightly away from the bed, and most disappointingly Castiel.

"Look here big boy, I'm just trying to get the ball rolling okay? You see Castiel over there is just pining for you. Dean this, Dean that, I wish Dean would shove his big, fat-"A muffled scream cut his sentence short. Gabriel stifled a small chuckle. "You love my little bro, I love yours, let's just make it a couple's bunker." Dean's eyes bulged out of his head after that statement then made him immediately sick at the thought of this douche-bag all up in Sammy, being romantic and shit. "You game?"

"No I'm not  _game_  for your sick, perverse plan!" Dean tore himself away from the brunette angel, heading back to let Cas free from his bindings. Again he was pulled back and caught in Gabriel's grip.

"Dean-o just look, "He gestured to the old, yet comfortable, twin bed where a very needy and thoroughly fuck-able Castiel lay. " Tell me without a doubt that you don't want to screw my cute baby brother into the mattress right now." He had left Dean speechless. "That's what I thought."

The dildo that Cas had been forced to blow ceased its movements and vanished. "Dean…" It was a plea for help, or need, Dean couldn't tell but his lower brain decided it was need.

"Have fun while I find  _your_ cute baby brother and do the same. " Dean barley heard Gabriel's last statement as he walked towards his best friend with lust clouding his eyes.

"Hey Cas, is what he said true?" He Stood in front of Cas with crossed arms, taking him all in, pre-cum dripping from Castiel's tip and staining that immaculate ruby red ribbon. Arms behind his back, bound by something Dean suspected as the same material currently adorning Cas' dick. Swollen, kissable, pink lips just beckoning to Dean.

Looking away yet again Cas answered in a small, defeated voice. "Yes…I love you, Dean."

He nodded his head in understanding and continued asking questions. "And the part about you wanting my, let me see what were the adjectives …. _big_ ,  _fat_ ,  _cock_ shoved into your tight little hole?" Dean had started to get cocky, his nervousness slowly draining as confidence seeped in from Gabriel's words and Castiel confirmations. Castiel whimpered softly and shyly nodded his head. This was the last answer Dean needed to feel like his future actions will now be justified and wanted.

"Well then Cas as much as it pleases me to see you like this I think we should at least free your arms." Dean proceeded to flip his angel over so he could have easy access to his ties wrung around his wrists. Once those were released Castiel pushed himself up and turned back over. He reached for the ribbon around his throbbing member, eager for release but his wrist was caught in Dean's hand. "If you do that you'll blow and we can't have that now can we. If you're not going to behave I'll have to tie you up again and I know you don't want that." Panic shone in Cas' eyes. He wanted to cum after being denied for so long but he nodded none the less. "Good boy."

With a slight push forward Castiel crushed his lips to Dean's moaning softly at the feel of his hunters slightly chapped lips. This kiss was slow and passionate at first, making up for the lack of more romantic setting for a love confession and a first kiss. Castiel's moved to sit on his knees raising his height a little bit, bringing Dean with him as the kiss became harder and more frenzied. Tongues wrestled for dominance and both knew that if Cas wanted to, he would be in control but let Dean overpower him anyway. Dean's tongues explored the wet cavern of Cas' mouth, mapping out every inch. During their animalistic make-out session Dean's index finger rubbed the shorter mans slit, smearing beads of pre-cum over his tip. Castiel broke away and looked down at Dean's ministrations. "Dean." He meant to say his partners name with more conviction but instead it came out as a pleased and needy whimper.

Pushing him backwards Dean moves Cas' legs out of his way so the angel was spread wide just for him. "Let's see if Gabriel left anymore surprises." A string with a metal loop at the end of it hung out of Castiels ass, and with a slight tug the hunter had Cas screwing his eyes shut and moaning lightly. "What do we have here?" Dean continued pulling, stretching Castiel's hold around a medium sized anal bead. He stopped pulling when the metal sphere was halfway out, and favored to watching Cas squirm. "I wonder how many are attached, how many did Gabriel put up there Cas? Did he make you count each one as they went in? Well how about you do me a favor and count how many come out."

He pulled on the string again and one bead plopped out. In a shaky voice Cas began to count, "One." A swift tug and two more were released from Castiel's ass. "Two, Three!" Castiel flung his head back, nearly screaming the numbers. A chuckle could be heard from Dean, it was dark and amused at the same time, it sent shivers up the angel's spine.

"I'm guessing there are three more here, we could go agonizingly slow, each ball stretching you virgin hole to the brim or…I could just…" He ripped the remaining beads out, Castiel really did scream this time forgetting about his instructions to count. "Now how many all together?"

Tears of pleasure slid down the sides of Castiel's face and in a broken voice he whispered, "Six, Dean, there were six."

"Since you were such a good little boy you get a reward. Doesn't that sound nice?" Castiel knew it was a rhetorical question but nodded his head anyway. The mattress creaked in protest as Dean stood up and walked back to his desk. Next to his previously discarded gun was a slim pocket knife. Grabbing it he pushed the button, the snick sound of the metal being released from its confines wafted through the room. Roaming back over to his partner, Dean smirked for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. "This won't hurt a bit." Reaching down to the others erect member Dean slid the knife under the tangled mess of red cloth, the cool surface of the blade battling with the extreme warm temperature of Castiel's skin.

Castiels head launched upward, trying to get a better look at what Dean was doing. His eyes caught the sliver glint of the pocket knife and soon he was sent into panic mode yet again. "Dean, no Don't-", he began to squirm the pressure and coolness of the knife was too overwhelming against his sensitive cock.

He snaked a hand to his wiggling lover and pushed his hips down trying to calm his movements. "If you keep moving you'll get yourself cut and you'll be the only one to blame." With the steel now under all of the rungs Dean gave a quick flick to his wrist, being careful not to actually cut his angel, even if he did Dean knew Cas would instantly heal.

A loud moan ripped through the angel's throat, head shaking back and forth as hot white liquid exploded from his tip. Dean had angled Castiel's dick so he spurted his own chest and face. "DEAN!" was the last thing Cas remembered hearing himself say as his vision went white and his ears were blocked by the sound of loud crashing waves. After what seemed like hours he had come back to reality and lazily picked himself up onto his elbows. Red-faced and panting Cas let a small smile grace his features.

Dean watched the show hungrily, wanting nothing more than release himself. "Hey Cas, I need a little help here too." He gave an empty nod and then crawled over to Dean who had been kneeling on the bed, quickly unzipping his pants. Pulling out his engorged member Cas nuzzled it with his nose then poked out his tongue, giving Dean a tentative lick. Soon he took more of his lover in and Dean's hand came to rest in the soft mess of black hair moaning out encouragements. Castiel's head bobbed faster as he took more and more of Dean in. Eventually he began deep throating and was moaning making vibration go through Dean's member. Dean knew he was close, he didn't want to cum just yet he still had more to do so with great reluctance he pulled Castiel off him with a resounding pop.

"Did I do it wrong?" Cas was worried, if everything was going good, and he assumed this from the noises Dean had been making, then why would Dean force him to stop?

"No, I just want to finish while doing something else. " Gripping Castiel's shoulders Dean gave the angel a harsh shove backwards making him fall back into his original position. "I assume you need no prepping." Lining his cock up with Castiel's hole he pushed in full force until he was completely engulfed by tight heat.

Castiel's hand flew to his mouth, covering his suspired moan as his eyes grew ten times larger, even with all the toys Gabriel stuck into him he never felt this full. Dean started little rocking movements as he reached over to rip Castiel's arm away from his face. "I want to hear you." Picking up speed Dean was now ramming into his lover, the bed shook from the velocity and Castiel's cock bobbed with dean's back and forth hip movements. All the while Dean's name flew from Cas' lips with severe repetition.

"Time for a position change." Dean took hold of Cas' legs, still thrusting into him, and brought them up so Castiel was now scrunched up, his own dick inches away from his face. Dean sat up relying more on his knees to hold himself up as he mercilessly pounded into the man beneath him. With this new stance Dean was able to go deeper and hit Castiel's prostate every single time. It was rapidly sending Cas over the edge.

"Dean! I'm coming, Dean, please!" His fingers clenched the bed sheets beneath him as the coil in his stomach was winding tighter and tighter only seconds away from exploding.

"Me too Cas! Together, okay?" Castiel nodded trying to hold on just a little bit longer but he couldn't do it, his orgasm ripped through him and more of his own juices coated his face as his final scream of 'DEAN' tore from his lips. Dean wasn't too far behind with his own moan of his angel's name, spraying his white hot cum inside of his new lover.

Breathless Dean pulled out from Cas and released his legs, collapsing along the side of the bed, Cas legs crisscrossing his own. Cas had no muscle strength left as he panted and half attempted to wipe the stickiness off his face. The other male noticed this and striped his shirt off using it to clean his angel's face. Cas silently thanked him and rolled onto his side. Dean pulled his boxers up and shucked his pants. He grabbed Cas by the arm and hauled him up so he was now at the head of the bed and resting on Dean's now finally exposed chest.

"I love you Cas." He kissed the top of his angel's head and prepared to fall asleep, even if Cas wasn't going to do the same he knew Cas would lay with him anyway. Just as sleep as about to take him for the second time that day a noise entered his ears, it was light moaning that seemed to be coming from down the hall. Sam's room. "Oh for fucks sake." He closed his eyes tighter and pretended not to hear anything.

Castiel chuckled and reminded himself to Thank Gabriel, for everything.

 


End file.
